1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a cable retainer to which a plurality of cables are connected.
2. Description of Related Art
In conjunction with downsizing of electronics devices, pitches of electrodes in a connector used in these have progressively become narrower. Cables are connected to a connector by solder-joining electric wires in the cable to electrodes in the connector. In the connector with narrowed pitches, the surface area of each electrode becomes smaller than that of a connector with normal pitches, and the diameter of each electrical wire in the cable is reduced so as to match the width of the electrode, so that the joint area between the electrode and the electrical wire becomes smaller. Therefore, the strength of the solder joining between the electrode and the electrical wire lowers, resulting in easy disconnection of the solder joining between the electrode and a substrate due to a stress or the like from the cable. Therefore, for these connectors, a technique in that a U-shaped terminal is provided to clip a portion near the end of the solder-joined cable is generally known (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-260439). According to this technique, the U-shaped terminal clips the portion near the end of the cable between its opposite inner walls, so that the stress from the cable is reduced at the clipping portion. Thereby, the solder joining between the electrical wire and the electrode becomes difficult to come off.
However, with the above-described technique, the cable is clipped between terminal inner walls, so that the cable retaining force of the terminal lowers as the cable diameter becomes small. Namely, a cable diameter that the terminal can clip is limited. Additionally, by only clipping the cable, it is difficult to securely retain the cable so as to resist a tensile stress of the cable.